Wade Wilson (Ziemia-616)
Deadpool (prawdziwe imię i nazwisko Wade Winston Wilson) - były żołnierz, obecnie najemnik z chorobą psychiczną i antybohater. Galeria 120130628113126.jpg|Deadpool w solowej grze deadpool_52.jpg|Na okładce komiksu Ryan.jpg|Ryan Reynolds jako Deadpool Deadpol_geneza_wolverine.jpg|w filmie X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) imaghyes.jpg|Bez maski 10754197625 64749c323e o-1-.png|Deadpool w grze LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Deadpoolscndprint-1-.jpg|Przebranie Deadpool'a Deadpool HV-1-.jpg|Deadpool we własnym serialu animowanym The deadpool-1-.jpg|Deadpool w kreskówce "Mega Spider-Man" 41MdfB5BOCL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|w wersji LEGO indeks545.jpg deadpool - Kopia.jpeg box-office-deadpool-spanks-fifty-shades-of-greys-o_fxe9.640.png|Deadpool w filmie z roku 2016 Zdolności Naukowcy z Programu Weapon - X zwiększyli szybkość, refleks, wytrzymałość oraz siłę Wade'a. Deadpool posiada także czynnik regeneracyjny, skopiowany z czynnika Wolverine'a. Umiejętność ta cały czas ewoluowała przez co Wilson zdolny jest zregenerować odciętą kończynę w kilka minut. Potrafi też przeżyć trafienie w głowę pociskiem z pistoletu. Wade jest doskonale wyszkolony w posługiwaniu się bronią palną oraz białą. Potrafi również konstruować materiały wybuchowe. Historia Ziemia-616 Ziemia-TRN123 Mega Spider-Man (2012-) 'Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 10' Deadpool'a widać na gazecie, która ląduje na twarzy Sabretooth'a. 'Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 22' 'Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 16' Wade dostaje się do Helicarrier'a S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tam spotyka Spider-Man'a. Przyłącza się on do Deadpool'a. Razem lecą do kryjówki Taskmaster'a. Tam Spidey dowiaduje się, że Wilson tak naprawdę jest najemnikiem, który ukradł i stracił listę agentów S.H.I.E.L.D.. Po ich walce Wade ucieka na jetpacku. Ziemia-10005 Ziemia-8096 Media Komiksy Filmy *Deadpool (2016) - Ryan Reynolds jako Deadpool *X-Men Geneza Wolverine - Ryan Reynolds jako Deadpool *Hulk podwójne starcie Seriale *Mega Spider-Man Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Deadpool: The Video Game * X-men Legends II Rise of Apocalypse (pojawia się jako boss, gdy go już pokonujemy możemy grać tą postacią) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Ciekawostki *Deadpool nie jest mutantem. Za jego obecny wygląd oraz moce regeneracyjne odpowiadają naukowcy z programu Weapon X, którzy w filmie X-Men Geneza: Wolverine zniekształcili jego ciało i dali mu nowe możliwości: teleportacja, wysuwane ostrza na nadgarstkach, zwiększona szybkość i siła. *Deadpool dobrze wie, że jest bohaterem komiksowym i często przebija "czwartą ścianę", zwracając się bezpośrednio do czytelnika. *W grze LEGO Marvel Super Heroes są tak zwane "Misje Deadpoola", które stanowią swego rodzaju misje bonusowe. Po zdobyciu i wykupieniu wszystkich Klocków Deadpoola otrzymujemy jego grywalną postać. *Niedawno wyszła nowa miniseria komiksowa pt. Deadpool vs Carnage. *Nie można powiedzieć, że jest dobry ani zły, lecz czasami mierzył się z X-Menami. * Przemawiają do niego dwa głosy. * Nie może umrzeć. * W planowanym komiksie Deadpool #153 Deadpool wysadza cały świat, ale sam nie ginie. Później sam zabija śmierć i wraca na Ziemię, gdzie tworzy własne imperium, by rządzić światem. Na końcu jest uwięziony pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią - znajduje się w próżni. Stamtąd nie ma ucieczki, dlatego też pozostaje tam na wieki. Okazuje się jednak, że to jego halucynacje, a on sam jest na normalnej Ziemi w więzieniu w Anglii. Nie może jednak wyjść ze swojej wyobraźni i strzela sobie w głowię, jeszcze jako śmiertelny Wilson. To kara od śmierci. Potem zostaje przywrócony do życia przez naukowców TE-XX-Men. * W planowanym komiksie Deadpool #143 Deadpool klonuje samego siebie i mści się na Wolverine, którego zabija przecinając go na pół. Jego klon jest jednak oporny jego intencjom i przebija go ostrzem. Następnie oddaje się operacji plastycznej, by żyć jako normalny człowiek. Żeni się z Sue Storm, ale wcześniej zabija Reeda przysięgając sobie, że to jego ostatnie morderstwo. * W planowanym komiksie Deadpool #171 Deadpool chcąc popełnić samobójstwo po nieudanej akcji zażywa nieznaną mu trutkę. Wbrew jego woli Deadpool poczuł się świetnie, ale wkrótce objawiły mu się efekty uboczne. Deadpool zamienia się w wielkie, czerwone, oślizgłe monstrum pozbawione świadomości i idzie zmierzyć się z Hulkiem. Kiedy zielony wielkolud zostaje pokonany po jednym uderzeniu, Hulk przyzywa Ligę Siłaczy, czyli Thinga, A-Bomb, Iron Mana (Hulkbuster) oraz Abominację i Juggernauta, którym udało mu się namówić do planu. Deadpool zostaje "zabity", a Thing odrywa mu głowę. Po odejściu wszystkich siłaczy Wade Wilson, który powrócił do człowieczej sylwetki otwiera oczy i na tym kończy się komiks. * Zakochał się w śmierci, a dokładniej w jej kobiecej postaci. * Nie lubi Jar Jar Binksa (Star Wars) ponieważ nie może zabić fanów tej postaci. * Deadpool należał do: exforce, thunderbolts, deadpoolcots i altine avengers Kategoria:D Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nadczłowiek Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Thunderbolts Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Wojsko Kategoria:X-Force Kategoria:Frightful Four Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:Heroes for Hire Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Maggia Kategoria:Departament K Kategoria:Landau Luckman & Lake Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Łysi Kategoria:Deadpool Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Ze świadomością istnienia czwartej ściany Kategoria:Agency X Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:Avengers